This invention relates to an impact absorbing sign post and, in particular, to a sign post mounted on a bollard-type structure with impact absorbing and quick change-out capabilities.
It is well know that sign posts, such as parking lot sign posts in shopping centers, big box stand alone stores, theaters, sporting event stadiums, and airports, carrying numerous signs, such as handicap parking, directional, stop signs, and others, are often struck by vehicles and seriously damaged to such an extent they require replacement or extensive repair. Often the sign posts are struck with such force to be hit out of the vertical position or they are bent from the impact and the damaged post requires replacement of the post and/or resetting of the solid bollard-type structure in concrete. There is considerable cost incurred with both labor and materials to reset or replace the damaged post.
A flexible parking sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,164,680 issued Jul. 4, 1939 to H. H. Donovan. The Donovan discloses a flexible parking sign including a spring element attached to the above-ground mounted base so as to permit flexing of the sign post upon impact by a vehicle.
A resilient bollard with rotatable collar for alerting vehicles of their location is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,197 issued Mar. 14, 1995 to Dale W. Beavers. The Beavers bollard is made of an elongate member having a lower proximal end biasedly attachable in an upright position to a path surface, an upper distal end, and a longitudinal axis. A collar is attached to the elongate member about its distal end. The collar is rotatable about the longitudinal axis of the elongate member. When the bollard is mounted on or adjacent a vehicle path surface, the bollard is deflectable from its upright position about its proximal end, for example, when contacted by a vehicle. The collar rotates when in contact with the vehicle for following the contour of the vehicle without damaging the vehicle. Mounted atop the bollard may be a light.
Another self-uprighting post is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,046 issued Feb. 21, 1989 to Richard O. Clark. The Clark patent discloses a self-uprighting delineator post comprising a base that may be fixed to a stationary object. A load cell is interposed between the base and delineator post and incorporates upper and lower load cells which are in abutment pivotally disposed. The load cell elements are secured by a pair of cables disposed in side-by-side relation and maintained under tensile stress by open or a pair of compression springs which are subjected to predetermined spring preload. The side-by-side cables fit within aligned passages of the upper and lower load cells serve to insure return of the delineator post to its properly oriented upright position after being force toward the horizontal by an impact force.
Although the prior art discloses sign posts and bollards with the capability to return to vertical after a vehicle impact, the prior art fails to disclose a sign post with a bollard-type lower portion affixed to the ground which absorbs vehicle impacts while providing quick-change out capability of an interior spring mechanism without requiring removal of the bollard-type lower portion from the ground and without requiring the replacement of the whole sign post structure.